


Baggage

by Rachel500



Series: 5 Things [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sg1_five_things, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Things a Member of SG1 hid in Sam's luggage when she went to Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baggage

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scenes for SGA S3 Reunion

**Baggage**

 **Prompt 78.02: Five Things a Member of SG1 hid in Sam's luggage when she went to Atlantis**

 _1._

Sam finally gets Rodney to leave and is considering whether she should be concerned about Ronon's visit when she finds the first present. It's hard to miss, wrapped in neon pink shiny paper. She is already grinning when she reads the accompanying equally outrageous pink card.

'This was all Cassie's idea. With hugs and kisses, Vala xx.'

Perhaps she tears into the package a little too eagerly. The teddy bear is bright pink with stitching across its white belly that tells the world 'I can kick your ass.' Sam laughs. She wishes she'd had the bear on display during the confrontation with Ronon.

 _2._

She makes her way back to her quarters with John's plea to go after Elizabeth echoing in her head. She remembers all too well the agonising torture of not knowing the fate of a team-mate left behind.

Her quarters are in semi-darkness and she looks at the unpacked boxes with a sigh. Her eyes catch on a flash of brown paper and she plucks out the second gift.

'Thought you might find this useful, love Daniel.'

It's his Ancient-English journal; the one he wrote when he came back from Ascension the first time. She hugs the journal to her. Daniel always found his way home and she has to believe Elizabeth will do the same one day.

 _3._

The rumours that Ronon is thinking of leaving are all over the City and Sam can't shake the feeling she's to blame. She uses her lunch hour to continue unpacking and tries hard not to feel like she's hiding in her room.

Which she is.

She discovers Cameron's present tucked into a case. It's well-wrapped with the note taped to one side.

'Hope being the newbie doesn't suck as much as this gift! Cameron.'

Sam feels warmed by his empathy; Cam knows only too well how difficult being the newbie can be. She unwinds the bubble-wrap and smirks at the jar of lemon preserves.

 _4._

Her second talk with Ronon has left her with enough frustration to power the City. She feels like hitting something. Her gym clothes are still packed and Sam pulls them out, stopping when she sees the gold wrapped oblong with its pretty silver ribbons.

'A candle to help you when you need to find peace. Teal'c.'

The candle is as gold and silver as its wrapping with intricate lettering covering the surface. It takes her a moment to realise it spells out the words 'my sister' and a moment more to blink back her tears and quell the surge of homesickness.

Sam lights the candle and watches its flame. She mis-stepped with Ronon; he has to choose his own path and she won't stand in his way.

 _5._

She's unpacking photos in her office and worrying how the mission with Ronon's Satedan friends is going when she finds Jack's present. The card is short and sweet. 'Always, Jack.'

The small bottle of bubbles is unexpected but she knows it wasn't random, remembering how she had confided in Jack as she sat beside him on their first fishing trip. She had confessed all about the time she'd been stranded on the Prometheus; about hallucinating SG1, the tangled conversations and the child blowing bubbles.

She knows he intended the bubbles as a reminder that her team are with her in spirit; that Jack believes in her; that she can save herself and her people no matter what the odds. As though the universe has heard her, the gate activates and Ronon hurtles into her office with news that the others have been captured by the Wraith.

It's late when they return from the rescue but all her people are home, Ronon included.

Sam retrieves the bottle and heads out onto the balcony. She stares for a moment at the brilliance of Atlantis lit up against the night sky. She shakes the bottle and gently blows a stream of bubbles that float away. Her things are all unpacked; maybe she'll create a place for herself in Atlantis after all.

fin.


End file.
